Blue Skies and Blue Boxes
by RandomHamster33
Summary: A mysterious box falls from the portal with Tony Stark. A man stumbles out and collapses; the Avengers take him in. But how did he end up in there in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

Iron Man, AKA Tony Stark, gasped, his face paling. Pepper hadn't answered, and now he was going to die in space.

Alone.

Admitting his defeat as his suit lost power, Tony closed his eyes. The light in his chest left, leaving the explosion from the bombed Chitauri ships as the only bright light. His body went limp and he fell through space back towards the portal. The large hole was beginning to close in on itself, sucking anything in a relatively close distance into it.

* * *

Eyes pointed upwards, the Avengers waited with anticipation for Stark to appear. After a while, Captain America spoke up, his voice emotionless.

"Close it."

Upon hearing the command, Agent Romanoff took her eyes off the portal and towards the Tesseract's crown. The sharp end of Loki's staff tapped it, and the portal hitched. Natasha yanked the scepter back and watched the skies.

At the very last second, the Man of Iron fell through the portal.

Along with something else entirely.

* * *

Thor glared at the mysterious object that had followed Stark out of the portal. "What is that?"

"I don't know. For all we know it could be alien," Rogers responded.

"But what about Tony? He's not slowing down. Get him!" Natasha's voice came from over the intercom.

Tony Stark was at building level now. Thor began swinging his hammer, preparing to take off, when the Hulk came flying through a building and swiped the limp man out of the air. The green beast left a huge dent in the wall and began sliding down the building. Tony hung like a rag doll in his arms as the Hulk threw himself down to the ground onto his back. As he gained his bearings, he snorted before pushing Stark off unceremoniously, where he landed with a clunk.

The other Avengers raced towards them, coming to a stop. Agent Barton remained unseen somewhere in the wreckage. Thor leaned down and ripped Tony's mask off in one swift movement, where it skidded across the pavement. They waited in anticipation, unsure of what to do. Stark's chest was dark.

Agitated, Hulk shuffled a bit. He clenched his fists and reopened them, letting out an alarming roar. The other Avengers started, looking in surprise.

"Ahh!" Tony shrieked in alarm, his center light springing to life. He gave a few heaving breaths, glancing around. "What the hell?" Deep breath. "What just happened?" A small break as his eyes flicked across the gathered heroes. "Please tell me nobody kissed me."

Captain America glanced around, breathing harshly. His eyes squinted, he blew out a breath. "We won."

Tony tried to lift an arm. "Alright. Hey, alright. Good job guys. Let's just-"

BOOM.

The ground shook beneath their feet. They readied in alertness. Steve put his finger to his ear.

"Romanoff, what was that?" he asked.

"Uhh, you know that thing that fell from the sky? It just landed," came the shaky response. "And you might want to come look at it. I can see it from where I am."

"On our way. Is Barton with you?"

"Here," his voice popped up from Natasha's earpiece.

"Good. We'll be there in a sec." Steve looked back towards the others.

"I must get Loki. Go on without me once up there. I shall take care of him," Thor stated. Captain nodded and then helped the downed Iron Man up.

"Ugh, get me out of this thing," Tony mumbled, falling over again.

* * *

"What is that?" Banner asked, back to his normal self and in new clothes.

"Um, looks like a box," Natasha said simply, shrugging. The blue box was laying on its back, smoking. Scorch marks were tracked over its surface.

"Well, that's because it is. In fact, it's a Police Box from the '50s. No idea what it's doing here, though," Stark claimed, approaching it. He was out of his suit, leaving him defenseless, but whatever this was didn't look very dangerous.

"Not to mention it fell from space," Barton added, getting his bow ready with a snap.

Before they could get any closer, the ground rumbled. There was a small click heard and the box shook. It hovered in the air for a moment and then settled back the right way up. The Avengers stood in silence, waiting.

A blue door swung open. A man, wearing burnt and ripped clothing, fell out. He managed to look up long enough to see where he was, and that was it. He collapsed without a word. The door on the Police Box carefully swung shut, leaving the man outside.

Tony quickly bent down, checking for a pulse. "He's alive, but just barely. We need to get him inside the tower."

"No, Fury's sending a jet," Thor remarked, landing with a thud next to the Police Box. "It should be here-"

"Now," Romanoff said. The rumble of a jet came from above them. It landed and the drop door lowered.

"What happened to Loki?" Captain America asked Thor.

"He is already on a separate path, back to Asgard. They were expecting him, so to speak," the Demi-god announced as he adjusted a band on his wrist.

"Come on then; get this guy on board," Barton grumbled. Thor stepped forward and picked the fallen man up, slinging him over his shoulder.

"What about the box?" Romanoff asked.

Steve glanced at it. "Get it on board."

They quickly shuffled onto the jet while Barton, Steve, and Tony found out a way to push it onto the ship. Thor set the limp man on a cot. Bruce began working on his various wounds and burn marks. As soon as they transferred the blue box onto the ship, they took off.

"So, any idea who this guy is?" Rogers questioned after a few minutes of silence.

"No. He seems human," Banner replied as he undressed him to get a better look at the wounds.

"Yeah, well, Thor looks human, but he's not," Natasha scoffed.

"We're going to have to run a few more tests before we can diagnose him as alien. Though he did fall out of a box from space, so it wouldn't be unlikely," Bruce mentioned.

"What in the world is this?" Tony asked as he held up a strange silver object tipped with blue that he had found in the man's pocket. He tried to figure out how to work it, but failed.

"Probably not this world, I'm guessing," Barton mumbled, almost inaudibly as he shined his bow.

* * *

The strange man was transferred inside, where Director Fury was waiting. He narrowed his eye suspiciously as they rolled in the man on the cot.

"What the hell is this? You can't go about rescuing civilians and bringing them here!" Nick Fury exclaimed, pointing to the man.

"That's the thing. He's not a civilian. He fell out of the portal with Stark," Rogers answered, jabbing a thumb back at the genius.

"In a box," Barton added airily. After studying the man for a few moments, the Director growled slightly in the back of his throat.

"Fine. Get him to the medical wing," Fury ordered.

* * *

_**New story! Woo! I got kinda bored while reading fanfiction, so I made this! **_

_**It will be epic!**_

_**P.S. Don't expect a whole lotta updates on other stories if you happen to be waiting. Because this is my muse.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce readied the man for a CT scan to check for any internal injuries. He slid the bed in and went over to the monitor hooked up to the machine. What he saw surprised him, to say the least.

Two hearts sat on opposite sides of the man's chest; one was beating. Banner narrowed his eyes, putting his glasses on, to make sure what he was seeing was real and not some hallucination. His mouth open, the scientist picked up his phone. He clicked the screen and it started ringing. He brought it up to his ear and soon enough, there was the man's voicemail.

"Hello, you've reached Tony Stark. Please don't leave a message," it droned on.

Ignoring that part, Banner said into the mic, "Tony, you have to come here right now. It's single handedly one of the most amazing things I have ever seen."

Only a minute later, Stark came crashing into the room, nearly tripping on a chair. "What? What is it?"

Bruce pointed at the monitor.

Tony cast a glance at Banner and looked up at it. His eyes widened and he brought the screen closer to his face. "Am. . . am I seeing this right?"

Bruce nodded. "Yep. Two hearts."

"That is amazing! Truly brilliant! But wait, only one is beating. Shouldn't both be?"

"I'm guessing. But how do you restart an alien heart?"

"Probably just like a regular person's, maybe." Tony brought the man out of the machine and interlocked his fingers, then placed his fists on the man's chest (which was still shirtless). He glanced at Banner, an eyebrow raised.

Bruce shrugged. "Go for it."

Satisfied, Stark bright his hands up and then smashed down on the alien's left heart. A sudden gasping could be heard, along with an "Ooh, that had to hurt," from the scientist. The unconscious man's eyes shot open and he sat up suddenly, gripping Tony's wrists in his hand.

Stark just stared, eyes wide. He then carefully tried to remove his hands from the alien's grip, but a quick tug from the man was enough to stop any attempt of that.

Meanwhile, Bruce had just sent out a signal, telling the other Avengers to come immediately. He then turned to the two men.

"Look, I know you must be very confused, but-"

"I am only slightly confused, thank you. Though I must admit, it was surprising when this guy pounded on my heart to get it working. Usually I'm awake when that happens," the man joked half-heartedly. He then released Tony's wrists and attempted to swing his feet of the small cot. He stood up and immediately fell over.

Banner felt his mouth drop. Not only did this alien speak English, but he had a British accent!

Tony looked just as surprised. He bent down and picked the alien up again, letting him lean on his shoulder for support. "So, um-"

"We came as fast as we could!" a voice shouted from the doorway. All three men looked at the door and saw the Avengers, led by the Captain, who had been the one to speak.

"What's going on in here?" Agent Romanoff inquired suspiciously. She placed her hands on her hips and raise an eyebrow at Bruce.

"Well hi there! You two didn't tell me you had company!" the alien exclaimed, grinning. He saw the look on Tony's face and it disappeared, replaced by a look of confusion. He glance around and whispered into Stark's ear, "was it something I said?"

"Um, maybe more something you did," he replied. He then snuck a peek at Banner and motioned to the alien in his arms. Bruce seemed to realize this and helped get him back onto the bed.

"As you can see, he's awake," Banner said, shrugging slightly.

"Yes, I'm awake; how long have I been out exactly?" the alien asked.

"Nothing but a few hours," Stark told him.

"Ah."

"Oookkkaaaay," Steve started, "what have you found out?"

"He has two hearts," Banner said.

"Oh. Surprise surprise. We do have an alien on our hands," Agent Barton grumbled.

"Is he dangerous?" Thor asked.

"Doesn't seem so," Tony responded.

"I'm still in the room, thank you very much," the man snapped.

"Okay. Call Fury and tell him he's awake," Rogers ordered. Natasha quickly started talking to him over the intercom. She nodded, then looked up.

"He said 'cuff him and get him to an interrogation room,'" Romanoff relayed. "'Treat him as a threat.'"

The man seemed startled. "Wait, what did I do?"

In a matter of moments, the alien was cuffed by Steve and forced down the hall by arrow point (courtesy of Barton). He glanced around curiously.

"Hmm, where are we? 2012, definitely, and I hear engines; oh, we're on some sort of ship!" He grinned.

"How do you not know what year it is?" Natasha questioned as they walked.

"Hello~ alien, remember? Besides, I never do them in the right order." Before she could ask what he meant, he was shoved into a small interrogation room and cuffed to the small wooden table that was inside. The man pulled idly at the cuffs, but soon grew bored and waited in silence for someone to enter the room. After about five minutes, Director Fury and the gang walked in, surrounding him.

"Hi! Finally! I feel like I've been waiting for ages for someone to interrogate me!" he cried, leaning back in his chair as much as he could.

"If you would so kindly stop talking, we could get to the interrogation," Fury growled, placing his hands on the table.

"Okay," he sighed, holding up his hands in defeat, "okay. Continue."

Fury straightened up and put his hands behind his back. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"A doctor? You're an alien doctor?" Steve scoffed in disbelief.

"Well, yes, technically. In simple terms, yes, but I'm actually something much more important, than just a doctor," the man said. He then smirked slightly. "I'm the Doctor."

"So, Doctor, just what exactly are you?" Fury questioned.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know."

Suddenly, a powerful electric shock ran through him, making him jump in his chair. The Doctor took a deep breath and then studied the room in less than a second. There was a small wire running up the leg of the table, connecting to the metal underside of it, which in turn was touching the cuff.

"If you don't answer my question, you'll get much more than just a few measly volts," Director Fury threatened.

"Okay. But only if I get something informative from you," the Doctor said.

"An what would that be?"

"Where am I, exactly?"

"You're on our helicarrier. I'm the director of a top secret agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm Director Nick Fury. This is my team Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Thor, Agent Barton, and Agent Romanoff," he said, motioning to each of them in turn. "Now, tell us what we need to know."

"Alright, can't argue with that," the Doctor muttered. "I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous."

"Gallifrey? I have never heard that name before. Surely this is just some sort of tomfoolery?" Thor denied, arms crossed.

"Sorry, but it's true." The Doctor shrugged.

"Then why aren't you there with your own people?" Tony Stark asked. The Time Lord's eyes grew slightly misty and he looked away.

"Tell us. Why come to our planet when you have your own?" Clint repeated.

"Because. . . because. . ." the Doctor seemed to lose his confident demeanor and he sunk down in the chair a bit.

"Wait, you guys, he obviously doesn't want to tell us. Maybe it's for a good reason," Banner suggested. He glanced around at the Avengers, who were looking uncertain.

"I'm not letting him go until I get an answer," Fury snapped.

This seemed to anger the Time Lord. "Oh really? Why should I have to answer you anyhow? I can go wherever I please in this universe, why shouldn't I come to Earth?"

"Because it's not your planet!" Director Fury lurched forward, planting his large hands firmly on the table, making it creak. The Doctor shot up in his chair.

"Well at least you still have a planet!"

Silence. Shocked silence. Nobody dared move an inch. The Time Lord choked, falling back into his seat and leaned back.

Director Fury coughed, shuffling. "Sorry."

"Whatever. You're right. I could go anywhere I wanted, but instead I choose Earth. Well, I didn't choose to be here this time, I kinda got blown up, but-"

"Wait, you got blown up?" Stark asked. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, unfortunately. I heard about the war that was going to happen between the Chitauri and someone else, so I went to go stop them. I save people, you know.

"Anyways, I was there attempting to put an end to the fighting-never liked fighting, ever. Hate weapons. That's why I use my sonic-wait, I don't have it."

"What, you mean this?" Stark asked, holding up the pen-like object.

The Doctor's eyes lit up with recognition. "That's it! Can I have it?" He held his hand out.

Tony glanced at the tool and shrugged, depositing it into the Time Lord's outstretched hand.

"Ahh, feels good to have it back. Thanks." He flipped it in his hand. "Back to my story." He cleared his throat. "So, the Chitauri ignored my warning and naturally, I had to stop them. I had found out how to cut off their power supply from the ship, when suddenly, there was this object soaring towards the ship. I instantly knew it was a bomb and ran back to my TARDIS."

"TARDIS?" Romanoff raised an eyebrow.

"That's the name of my ship," he said.

"What ship?" Steve asked.

"So I'm assuming you don't have her then. Pity. Really quite useful. And obvious if you had seen her."

"Wait, do you mean that Police Box?" Stark inquired, stepping forward.

"Oh, so you do have her. Good. I don't like not knowing where she is." The Doctor smiled.

"It's a she?" Thor asked.

"Of course she is! She's a ship, after all! All TARDIS's are girls.

"Now, stop interrupting the story. I ran back to the TARDIS, but, unfortunately, I was a bit slow; that Chitauri ship is huge, and I got caught in the blast. That's why I'm all banged up currently.

"I got inside my ship before the final explosion came, but the TARDIS wasn't so lucky. Thank goodness for force fields, am I right?

"We were sent spiraling out of control, where we passed through the portal. And wow, what a coincidence: Earth. Thank goodness that person bombed when they did, or else your planet would have been attacked!"

"Um, we were attacked. And. . . we were the ones who blew up the ship," Agent Romanoff admitted.

"Well, Stark was technically the one who flew into the portal to nuke the ships," Barton mentioned.

". . . Ah. I see," the Time Lord murmured.

"Sorry. But we had to stop the Chitauri," Tony said.

"Oh? No, of course you did. I wouldn't have done the same thing, mind you, as I'm one for peace. Survival of the fittest, right?" The Doctor shrugged. "And since I have your attention, there's two things I'd like right now."

Fury crossed his arms. "And what's that?"

"My TARDIS and to be uncuffed from this table."


	3. Chapter 3

"No way. Absolutely not. Lock him up in the cell until we know more," Director Fury ordered. Immediately, Steve and Thor stepped forward and grabbed the Doctor while Tony undid the cuffs.

"Wait wait wait wait wait!" the Doctor exclaimed, twisting in their grasps. "I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Is being an alien not wrong enough?"

"Technically, no. It's not a law that aliens aren't allowed on Earth."

Fury paused. "Well it's my rule." And with that, the struggling Time Lord was ushered down the hall towards the jail room.

"Can I at _least_ get some clothes?!" he shouted.

"Fine. Agent Romanoff?" Fury casts a glance back at her.

Natasha rolled her eyes and sighed. "Right on it." She turned the other way in a flurry and exited out a door.

The Doctor was roughly pushed into the glass prison. The door locked with a click, sealing the Time Lord's imprisonment. He sighed.

"Now, if you try to get out of that, I'll press this button here. 40,00 feet down, in a steel trap," Fury warned.

"Why must it always be violence with you humans?" the Doctor chided. He shook his head. Just then, Agent Romanoff entered the room, a bundle of something in her arms. Fury raised an eyebrow at her and the door opened slightly. She tossed the clothes at the Time Lord and the door was sealed once again.

"Thanks," he muttered, rolling his eyes. He quickly dressed, taking off the remaining shreds of his suit. Now he was wearing a black T-shirt with a pair of jeans.

"Now, we've got work to do. Try anything and you'll regret it, I promise you," Director Fury threatened.  
"I'm sure I will be."

"Don't get sarcastic with me." Fury and the other Avengers left the room, leaving the Time Lord alone.

The Doctor waited for a few minutes. He then reached into his pocket (which was a bit small for his taste, personally), and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. _Thanks, Tony Stark_, the Doctor thought with a smirk. He held it up to the door and frowned.

Deadlock seal.

Defeated, the Time Lord flopped onto his back. He started mumbling things in Gallifreyan, bored out of his mind.

He might be here a while.

* * *

"Anything new?" Steve asked as he entered the lab. Bruce glanced up, while Tony continued trying to pick the lock on the TARDIS.

"Well, not really. This thing is invincible, as far as we can tell. And nothing seems to be able to pick the lock," Stark muttered from where he's crouched on the floor, a small metal tool in his hand.

"Didn't he say it was a ship? Maybe we should ask him how to get into it."

Banner gives a small smile. "Oh come on, that guy's more likely to punch is in the face than tell us how to get into his space ship."

"True that," Tony agreed as he stands up, throwing the broken tool over his shoulder.

"There's got to be someway inside," Rogers said.

"Not yet."

"Fury's counting on us to get inside this thing."

"Well, he might be a bit disappointed," Banner uttered.

"Isn't there anything we can use?"

"Hey; it fell from space after getting blown up. What do you expect? It didn't even get destroyed by a nuclear bomb. That's some tough wood."

"And," Tony started, dragging out the word, "the Doctor even said out loud that it had a force field. He's gonna be the only one to know how to get into it."

"Are you seriously saying we go and _ask_ him for the answer?" Bruce scoffed. "I really doubt he'd tell the people who imprisoned him how to get into his ship."

"It's worth a try, isn't it?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

The scientist glanced at Tony, who was currently trying to melt the lock off with a blowtorch. He sighed. "I guess it's worth a try. Let's go."

* * *

The three Avengers entered the room, where they saw the Doctor pacing the little cell in boredom. He had his hands behind his back, and he was mumbling incoherently under his breath. He glanced up upon them nearing his cell and waved a hand slightly.

"Hi! I've been counting how many steps I can take before I fall over. It's been three hours, seven minutes, and exactly thirty-two milliseconds, and I've taken four billion and fifty-six steps," the Doctor told them absent mindedly.

"How do you know that?" Stark asked as he look at his watch.

"Hellooo, Time Lord."

"Oh yeah."

"Anyways," the Doctor said, stopping his trek, "what do you need?"

"We need to get into your ship," Steve said.

"Ha!" He gave a dry laugh. "I'm not giving you the key to the TARDIS! I would never."

"Maybe you'll change your mind when Director Fury gets involved."

"Oh please, Steve, I doubt he's afraid of that threat," Tony scoffed.

"It's our job that we need to do," Banner said.

"Hmmm," the Doctor buzzed, running his hand through his hair, "maaaybe I can agree to letting you in the TARDIS. . ." He leaned on the glass, looking right into the eyes of the three men. "If you let me out of here."

"I think we'll keep trying to break into the box first, before we fall for your tricks," Rogers growled.

The Time Lord put his hands in the air. "Hey, don't come running to me when you waste your precious time trying to get in. You'll never get inside." He smirked. "The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried!" He backed up from the glass and started pacing again. He looked up and saw they were still there. "Well? Bye!" He twiddled his fingers at them.

"We'll get the answer out of you someway," Tony Stark told him, "Like maybe we open this door and you follow us down the hall." He pressed the button that opened the door.

The Doctor grinned. "Aha! I knew it. Smart minds like yours can't resist not knowing the answer, can they?" He walked out of the cell.

"Stark, what're you doing?" Steve growled.

"Oh please, Rogers. It's fine. He's not a weapon kind of guy," Tony replied.  
"Besides, what harm could it do?" Banner asked, shrugging. He grimaced and the three of them set off down the hallway towards the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, here's your. . . box," Steve grumbled, throwing a hand towards it.

"Ah, just how I remember her," the Doctor smiled. He walked up to her and patted the side of the wood lovingly. He rubbed off some ashes. "She really needs a bath, don't you think?" He glanced at the Avengers gathered behind him.

"Oh, um, I guess," Tony Stark agreed.

"Yeah, usually she's bright as a whistle. Now. . . not so much."

"So you want us to wash her?"

"Nah. She can do that on her own." He stroked her frame. "Can't you, dear?" The TARDIS responded with a slight hum that made the floor vibrate.

"What! Did that box just. . . answer you?" Bruce asked in disbelief, mouth open.

"Of course she did!" the Doctor exclaimed. "She is living, after all." He turned his attention back to the TARDIS. "Now, why don't you clean yourself off?" The spacecraft shook. The dust and ashes fell off and the burn marks were. . . absorbed into the wood. Soon, it was as if nothing had happened. The ship was surrounded by a layer of ashes and burnt wood.

The other three men were standing there, gaping at the sight. They exchanged glances.

"Oh, don't look so surprised. What kind of alien ship would it be if it weren't alive?" the Time Lord asked jokingly. He then patted his pockets. "Oh, man. I don't have the key. Right. Probably got lost in the TARDIS when I was caught in the blast."

"You're saying you can't open it? Then what use are you?" Steve exclaimed. "We should've just left you locked up in your cell."

The Doctor smirked. "Oh, well, if that's how you're gonna act, then I won't even do this~" He snapped his fingers. A blue door swung open, much to the shock of the onlookers. Light shone out of the doorway, casting shadows across the Doctor's face. "And there we are."

"All we had to do was snap?" Stark asked.

"Oh, no, she only responds to me." The Doctor stood in the entrance to the TARDIS. "If you keep it a secret, you want a look inside?" He stepped through the door.

"How are we all supposed to fit. . . in. . . here?" Steve's words faded out as they looked inside. The Doctor stood at the console, arms crossed as he look at them, an eyebrow raised.

"This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen," Tony breathed as he glanced around. He walked deeper into the strange anomaly which was the TARDIS.

Banner put his glasses on, studying the interior. "You've got that right."

"How is this possible?" Rogers asked, casting a glance at the Time Lord.

"Oh, it's bigger on the inside, isn't it? It's basically another dimension," the Doctor informed them.

"What's this? Some sort of steering mechanism?" Stark asked as he ran his hands over the console.

"Well, basically. It's here where I tell the TARDIS where to land and go."

"What's this language?" Bruce inquired. He pointed at the various points it was located around the spacecraft.

"It's Gallifreyan. And by the way, it might be wise to inform you that this is a time machine. I can go anywhere in time and space with this." The Doctor parted the control panels softly. He waited until their shock wore off and continued speaking. "So, what do you think? Quite the beauty, isn't she?"

"I'll say," Banner sighed.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go change. This outfit isn't working for me. Don't touch anything." He pointed to his eyes with two fingers then back to them before backing out of the room.

"He's an odd one," Stark huffed.

"What do you expect from an alien?" Steve scoffed.

"I don't know. What _are_ you supposed to expect? The Chitauri were assholes but now we have a smartass, alien genius on our hands. I'm not even sure what to think anymore."

"You can definitely give him credit for being a smartass," Banner chuckled.

Stark nodded at the scientist and raised an eyebrow at Rogers. "See? He knows what I'm talking about."

"I'm not discussing the fact he's an irritating smartass!" Rogers shouted. "I want to know why we even agreed to letting him out of his cell and bringing him to his ship! What if he's not actually going to get changed? Maybe he's grabbing some alien weapon?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely. The sarcastic, peace loving toothpick is _totally_ going to grab a weapon and kill us all!" Tony wailed, throwing his hands in the air in mock distress. Rogers scowled, crossing his arms.

"Did I walk in on something?" the Doctor asked, standing at the entrance to the control room. He was finishing buttoning up his suit jacket. "Yeah, feels better already."

"Nice outfit," Tony said, jerking his head at the Time Lord.

He spun in a small circle, hands in his pockets. "Thanks. 'S my usually clothing choice."

He was dressed in a brown pinstripe suit with a long, brown overcoat that hung down to his feet, which were wearing a pair of red Converse.

"Is that in on your planet or something?" Bruce asked. "The suit and Converse."

The Doctor glanced down at his feet. "Ppft, style goes out of fashion when I'm around." He ran a hand through his messy brown hair. (Aw yeah)

"So, what are we supposed to be doing here?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. The TARDIS is infinite. Can't show you all the rooms, so that's a waste of time." He walked over to the console. "Nah, you should go back out there. I think I'll just hit the road again."

I don't mean to be rude, but we can't just let you go. You're our prisoner."

"And who's currently on my ship?"

Rogers paused. "Good point." He rubbed his chin. "But technically, you were on our ship first. Fury's gonna want to see this."

"And what will he do with it? Use my beloved ship to make weapons. No thanks."

"I wasn't asking." With one swift motion, Steve pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket and slapped them on the Time Lord's wrists. He then grabbed him by the shoulder and marched them out of the TARDIS.

"And yet again, I didn't do anything wrong!" the Doctor whined loudly.

* * *

Don't you just die because of Ten's sexiness when he runs his hand through his hair? (Girls, I'm talking to girls. Unless you're a guy. I accept your life choices).

Also, the Doctor's caught again! Will he ever get out of this mess?


	5. Chapter 5

"What were you thinking Stark?! Letting him out? You could've endangered this whole planet!" Director Fury roared at Tony Stark. He planted his hands firmly on the table in which he was sitting at.

Stark shrugged. "We got into the ship, didn't we?"

Fury snorted, unable to say anything back, he narrowed his eye and then sighed. "I suppose you have a point. But _never_ do that again." He pointed a finger at the man.

"Okay, whatever."

"Keep on an eye on him, Rogers." Fury dipped his head in the direction of the Captain. He left the three Avengers alone.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at Steve. "So, what's your problem?"

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, irritated.

"He means you've been acting like Fury ever since the Doctor came into this whole thing," Stark said dully.

"I have not!"

Tony jumped out of his seat, pointing. "See! You're all defensive now. What're you hiding?" He got in close to the other man's face.

"I'm not defensive. What are you playing at?"

He's saying you're worried about the aliens, so you're treating them like garbage," Banner piped up. Stark motioned to the scientist with one hand without turning towards him, as if saying 'thank you, point proven.'

Steve sighed. "It's just weird. So many aliens in such a short amount of time. I've barely gotten used to the rest of this new world." He shook his head.

"That doesn't mean you can't be nice," Tony admonished, one finger in the air. "To the nice ones, at least."

"Like the Doctor?"

"Exactly man. See, that wasn't so hard was it?" Stark patted Steve on the shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find something to eat now."

* * *

"So, Thor, what do you think about this Doctor?" Agent Romanoff asked as she ate her fries. Thor shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I've never heard of this planet, Gallifrey. I feel like this is still some sort of jest," he replied.

"I think we shouldn't trust him," Agent Barton grumbled.

"Don't overreact to every little thing," Natasha joked lightly.

"Why shouldn't I? We were just attacked by some aliens from outer space and were nearly killed! I still want my arrow through Loki's eye socket." Barton crossed his arms.

"Careful. Still my adopted brother," Thor warned.

"I still want my arrow through Loki's eye socket."

"Stop you two," Romanoff said sternly. "Hey, did you hear from Fury that Stark let the Doctor out of the cell earlier? He got so mad at him. I'm surprised Tony didn't have to go a round with him."

"Stupid ass decision if you ask me," Clint said.

"I agree. Stark can be most irrational at times," Thor added.

"And they managed to get inside his box. Apparently it's bigger on the inside," she said.

"That would make sense. Who'd want to travel in a small box anyway?"

"Still a stupid ass decision. Genius or not, Tony can be a dumbass sometimes," Barton scoffed.

"Plus, Steve and Bruce didn't even stop him. You'd think one of them would have any sense to make up for Stark's," Natasha added.

"Just goes to show that almost nobody has any brains around here."

"Does that go for you?" Tony asked as he walked by with a pop in his hand. He continued walking.

Barton turned in his chair, looking towards Stark, who was getting farther and farther away with every step.

"Dumb fuck!"

* * *

_**To all of you wondering why Steve was so freakin dicky**_.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor watched his reflection in the glass. That was the only thing he could really do in here. (He'd been in there for twenty-seven hours, three minutes, and two seconds).

"Geez, this is boring. What to do. . . " He tapped his chin thoughtfully. He sighed, plopping onto his backside. He laid on his back and closed his eyes. He wasn't sleeping; Time Lords rarely slept. When they did, it was after regeneration, or after a serious injury or exhausting task.

So the Doctor did the only thing he could think of. He contacted the TARDIS. Her presence was only faint. But if there was one thing the Doctor could do, it was talk to his beloved time ship. So he laid there, eyes closed, mind working on overdrive.

Buzzing echoed in his brain. He sent her a picture of where he was at. A dozen or so images flashed through his mind. A laboratory, fire, someone laughing, Bruce, and Tony. The Doctor smiled. She was making fun of them for trying to get inside her. He replied with an image of the key. She sent him a picture of it laying somewhere underneath the grating of the console room.

"That's where it was the whole time? Uh. I really of need to be more careful," the Time Lord grumbled to himself. A mental image of the Doctor slapping himself in the face was sent to the TARDIS, who in turn hummed into his thoughts warmly.

* * *

"Whoa, that was weird," Tony said, startled, as he placed his hands out for balance.

"What?" Banner asked.

"I got some odd sensation. It felt like, I don't know, waves of energy." He glanced at his arm. He had goosebumps.

"Huh." The scientist shrugged. Suddenly, he shivered. "What the hell?" He looked at Tony.

"See! You and I both felt it now." Stark rubbed his arms. "It's not even cold in here."

"What do you think is causing it?"

A small humming met their ears. They immediately turned to the blue box sitting peacefully in the corner of the room.

"What's it doing?" Stark asked, cocking an eyebrow. Bruce shrugged in reply.

"Beats me."

"It's just sitting there, vibrating. Feels slightly cold around it." Tony stuck out his hand and touched the side of the wood. There was a hitch in the humming and suddenly the man was thrown backwards. Bruce reached for him and caught him by the arm before he could fall onto the floor.

"What in the hell?" Stark gaped.

"Seems like she's sick of you calling her an it," Banner joked. Giving the scientist a deadpan glare, Tony stood up straight and approached the box once again.

"You think it- she, can hear me?" he asked, not looking back as he tiptoed forward.

"I think so. She seemed to react to the Doctor earlier. She can feel and hear you. I'm guessing." Bruce crossed his arms.

"I'm gonna touch her again." He tapped the side of the wood cautiously. A light humming filled the air, but it sounded different.

Banner smirked. "I think she's laughing at you."

"A box can't laugh!" The humming turned into full out rumbling. Both the men put their hands over their ears to drown out the growls.

"She's offended! Great job, Stark," Bruce muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"But why's she all upset now? She was barely reacting earlier. The occasional hum," Tony retorted.

"She's sick of it, I'm sure. She doesn't want us in without permission." Bruce smirked slightly. "You better apologize."

Stark gasped. "I'm _not_ saying sorry to a box!"

A sharp wind pushed the man back suddenly, making him fall onto his backside.

"Better do it, Tony~" Banner joked lightly. He was grinning at this point.

Stark stood up, a defiant look on his face. He raised his middle finger at the scientist behind them- who was currently trying not to laugh, stifling the escaping ones with his hand- and faced the box.

"Look, TARDIS, I'm _soorrry_," Tony groaned, rolling his eyes as he said it. The loud humming died down to a reasonable level.

"I still have that odd feeling though," Banner mentioned, looking at his arms.

"Yeah, me too. She's not too angry now, I hope," Stark moaned.

"It might not be the box."

"Then what else could it be?"

". . . . Good point."

"Should we possibly check on the Doctor?"

"Probably."

Without another thought, the two raced down the halls.


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor was smiling. His TARDIS was still communicating with him in his boredom. So, when the two men banged loudly on the glass of the cell, he really wasn't prepared. He shot up, gasping, as his mind sprang from the picturesque world.

"What are you doing?" Tony Stark demanded, one fist on the glass.

The Doctor breathed out heavily. He had one hand on his chest to stop his rapidly beating hearts. "Holy smokies, you two should really call before bursting in on me like that."

"Then you weren't prepared for us. What were you doing?"

Reluctant to tell, the Time Lord didn't say anything.

"The TARDIS was acting very pissed off. Can you explain that?" Bruce asked, arms crossed.

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair, thinking. "Well, you see. . ."

"Yes?" Stark probed, raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't told you everything, you know."

"Then tell us!"

"Calm down, calm down." The Doctor stood up and smoothed his suit out. "Look at it this way: the TARDIS is alive, right?"

The two men exchanged wary glances and nodded at the Time Lord.

"So," the Doctor continued, "it would make sense if she got temperamental. She's not always the most agreeable box, am I right, or am I right?" He grinned.

"What are you getting at?" Tony asked suspiciously.

"Seems like you're stalling," Banner said.

"And it seems like you're interrupting," the Time Lord retorted. "Oh, sorry. I can get quite rude with this body."

Stark and Banner traded quizzical glances.

"Anyways, you say the TARDIS was angry?"

"Uh, yeah. She shoved me! With what I don't even know, but I got pushed back," Tony explained indignantly.

"Heh. I may or may not have accidentally told her to do that?"

"What!?"

The Doctor steepled his fingers, contemplating what to say. He rolled his eyes around in his head, looking for the right description to people that would object to everything he said. "You see, the TARDIS is a very special ship. She's a time ship, and naturally, a ship has to have some way of communicating. Like a radio, of sorts. But, someone's bound to lose that form of communication, right? So, what TARDIS's do is something so completely amazing that nearly no one can believe it."

"Well?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"A TARDIS is telepathic. She's inside my head all the time, and I'm inside her heart. She can sense me through her telepathic circuits. You two and everyone that comes in contact with me and her is also linked to her telepathic circuits. She gets inside your head, translating languages. That's how you can understand me. I'm not talking English right now, actually. I'm currently speaking in Gallifreyan."

"You- you mean that box is in my head right now?!" Stark exclaimed, holding his head.

"Yupparoo. . a word I've never used and never will again. . ." The Doctor shuddered at the word, grimacing.

"Oh my god. . . that is so awesome." Tony grinned at Banner.

"It's pretty weird though," the scientist agreed.

"It's great. But only I can actually communicate with her. You two are only in the very edges of her system, along with everyone else. I'm right in the middle where all the action takes place," the Doctor said, grinning as he winked at them.

"I cannot even begun to say how _beast_ that is!" Tony exclaimed. He jumped around in excitement. Then he stopped, looking at the Doctor. "Wait, you told the TARDIS to be mean to me?"

The Time Lord rubbed the back of his head. "Not on purpose. . ." He gave a nervous chuckle. "She's sick of being experimented on and I pointed that out to her. She did her own thing."

"Your ship's a bitch sometimes."

"Oi! She's not a dog!"

"You- what? Oh, never mind. You wouldn't want to know anyway."

"I know."

"Oh."

"If you say that again, I'll throw you into space."


	8. Chapter 8

"Eh. These chips are kinda gross."

"I think they're fine."

"Whatever, it's your opinion."

". . . . Will you tell her now?"

"No, Stark."

"Oh come on, please? We could learn so much from your machinery!"

"She's not just a machine. She's living, and I know what you humans would do with that kind of technology."

"But we'd monitor it! You could just give it to me, I'd take care of it."

"I know what you all do. Tell one person a secret and soon everybody knows about it and wants it."

"I swear, I'll keep it a secret! It'll be just between us."

"Once again, no, Stark."

The Doctor and Tony were eating lunch. The Time Lord was currently giving him a deadpan glare as he continued pestering him with wanting to study the TARDIS's superior technology.

"Come on, Doc!" Tony protested.

"How many times are you going to ask? It's the same answer every time," the Doctor replied. He took a bite of his sandwich.

"Until you let me."

"Then I guess we'll be here I while, won't we?" The Doctor gave Stark an uncaring smile.

"I have fifty years."

"I have thousands."

"Touché, Doc, touché."

"And you know what? I think this conversation is over." The Doctor stood up, brushed himself off, and turned his back on Stark.

"Uh! Why are you so negative about this idea?"

"Because I have so much more experience than you in this kind of thing, and I know what should be done. You're not getting inside the TARDIS again." The Doctor crossed his arms.

"But Banner, Rogers, and I were already in there once!"

"And that's all that anyone is getting from me."

"But-"

"Nooooooo."

Tony slumped down, defeated, then perked back up. "What if I give you something in return?"

"How about my freedom?" the Time Lord scoffed, glancing back at the man. "We've already been through this. You let me out again and it'll be both our heads on a stick."

"I know. What about a phone call? You've got to have friends or something. You'd want to tell them where you are, right?"

"Well. . ." the Doctor pondered, rolling his eyes around his head thoughtfully. "I guess there'd be someone I'd call. . ."

"Then. . .?" Tony leaned forward hopefully.

"But I wouldn't let you in the TARDIS for it." The Doctor walked towards the glass. "Though, when I think about it, I'd actually really like a call."

"I'm leaving!" Tony announced, throwing his hands in the air as he walked towards the hall.

"Hey, wait! All prisoners deserve at least a phone call!"

Stark paused, sighing. "I guess. I'm gonna get Fury. I don't want him riding on my tail again."

With that, Tony left. A few minutes later, he reemerged with Director Fury.

"A phone call? You have friends on Earth?" Fury asked skeptically.

"Of course! Why would I want a phone call if I didn't?" the Doctor joked.

"I don't know. For all I know, you're going to order a massive attack on this planet unless we let you go." Fury hovered his hand over the button to open the cell door.

"I would never! Earth is like a home to me. I protect its people." The Doctor made an x across his heart. "I swear on my planet, Gallifrey."

"I shouldn't even believe you. But I am, for what reason, I don't know." Fury opened the door a crack and tossed in a cell phone, which was caught clumsily by the Doctor. The Time Lord grinned and dialed a number quickly, then held it up to his ear.

"Oh, hi, this is the Doctor! Just stopping in to say hello!" he started talking into the device. He then lowered his voice. "Say, I'm in a bit of a jam with some organization named SHIELD. I'm kind of being held captive. 'M not sure if you heard about the giant alien attack in Manhattan, but that's where I was caught. I'm now on a giant ship. A helicarrier, I think that's what it's called. To my knowledge, we're somewhere over the Atlantic. That's really it. I don't know. I need some help here."

Fury and Tony watched the Time Lord snap the phone shut, then toss it back towards them. The Director grabbed it out of midair.

"Thanks! That's all I needed," the Doctor announced. He grinned at them.

"If that's all, then I'll be leaving," Fury said. He glanced at the two men and took his leave.

The Doctor frowned. "He isn't the most cheery man, is he?"


	9. Chapter 9

Martha sat in her desk, typing. Suddenly, her cell phone rang from beside her. She jumped slightly, unprepared, but quickly picked the device up. It was an unknown number. Slightly puzzled, Martha pressed answer call and brought it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Martha asked. The Doctor's voice immediately rang loudly into her ear and she winced, bringing the phone away slightly before returning it to its original place at her ear. She listened, waiting.  
"SHIELD? Never heard of it, Doctor. But I'll ask around. . . yeah, okay. Got it. Don't worry, we'll get you out of there." She placed the phone in her pocket and stood up, going swiftly to her office door. She smiled.  
Rescuing the Doctor, just like old times.

* * *

"Martha, where're we heading exactly?" the pilot asked, flipping a switch above his head. Martha, without looking at him, replied:  
"Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean. Use the scanner. It should tell us where the Doctor is at."  
"On it." The pilot glanced at a small screen down by the controls and pressed a few buttons. A regular yellow circle on a green background appeared. A line went around, searching. A beeping sound filled the aircraft. A small dot blinked into view.  
"Look, there he is. Shouldn't be too long until we get there. About seven hours," the pilot said, pointing.  
"Alright. Just find the helicarrier and we'll get him back," Martha directed, smiling. She couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

"Who'd you call?" Tony asked, crossing his arms.  
"Oh," the Doctor smirked, "just an old friend."  
"You've got some trick up your sleeve, haven't you?"  
"Me? No~" The Doctor winked at Stark.  
"Oh, you haven't, haven't you? You've totally just done something."  
"Maaaaaybe."  
"Whatever it is, I'll be waiting."

* * *

"Wow, that is one huge floating ship," Martha breathed in wonder as she gazed at the helicarrier, still with the invisibility engaged. They were high up enough so she could clearly see it.  
"Landing in three, two, one," the pilot started, angling the jet towards the floating base. There we already dozens of workers watching the spectacle of two dozen armed ships with their guns aimed on them. Martha waited, guns ready, for them to land. As soon as they were settled, she opened the drop door. A few soldiers walked out with her, guns in their hands.  
At once, a man with an eyepatch walked up to them. He glowered at them, aiming his gun at them. "Who are you?"  
Martha pulled up a badge, showing it to him. "Martha Jones, with the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, otherwise known as UNIT."  
"I'm Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD," he said. "If you don't mind, why don't you tell me why you're here?"  
"We've had reason to believe you may be harboring an alien on board."  
"Oh, really? And just who told you that?"  
Martha glared at Fury. "I know you have him. Is the Doctor available for call?" She smiled coldly.  
Fury growled. He knew he shouldn't have trusted that damn alien.  
"Yes, we have him. But you're not getting him."  
"That's not a suggestion. He's under our protection. UNIT deals with aliens; whatever operation you're running here doesn't have the authority to. Now, it's be a really good time to take us to the Time Lord."  
Knowing he probably wasn't going to win this, Fury turned around. "Follow me."

* * *

The Doctor sat in a glass cell, looking fairly bored. Martha smiled upon seeing him; although, really, was the prison necessary? The Doctor wouldn't hurt anyone, even if he's being held hostage in some American fortress.  
"Doctor! I'm here to take you home!" Martha announced as she walked in. The Time Lord shot up, grinning. The man next to him started, turning around.  
"Finally! Martha, I've been waiting for nine hours-"  
"I don't need the exact time, Doctor."  
"Oh, right."  
"So, this is what you were planning? Of course, you're friends with some sort of alien agency," Stark muttered, rubbing his chin.  
"Alright then, Director Fury. If you'd please?" Martha turned to the one-eyed man glowering by the control panel. Without a word, he opened the cell. The Doctor stepped out and immediately hugged his old companion tightly.  
"Good to see you too, Doctor," Martha choked. She pushed him away.  
"Now all I need's my TARDIS and I'll be good," the Time Lord said.  
Martha smirked, snapping her fingers. The blue box was rolled in on a platform. "Already got it covered, Doctor."


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor grinned. "Oh Martha, Martha, Martha! Martha Jones! You are amazing!"

"I know Doctor. I've always known," Martha said. She smiled and slapped his arm. "And you get yourself into the most ridiculous situations. Held prisoner by Americans? How bad can it get?"

"I'd watch it if I were you," Tony Stark warned, jabbing a thumb at the just entered Avengers team, "Captain America here'll beat you down if you insult the good old US of A."

"Stark makes a good point," Agent Romanoff said, shrugging.

"And just who are you anyways? You come onto this ship without permission and then take the alien we caught? We don't know if he's dangerous. He could cause havoc," Rogers growled.

Martha airily waved a hand. "Oh please, the Doctor wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Hmm, you know what?" the Doctor said suddenly.

"What?"

"I think I owe you guys an apology."

"Huh?" all the Avengers asked at once.

"I've been taken care of thanks to your lovely team here, Fury, so I think I should do something for you."

Director Fury crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"How about. . ." The Doctor walked up to his ship. "A trip in the TARDIS?"

"Oh, so you wouldn't let us in earlier, but now we can go in?" Stark scoffed.

"I'm not a prisoner anymore and I have compete control of her, so yes." He nodded, smirking.

"Whatever. I'm in!" Tony threw his hands in the air and waved them like he just couldn't care as he walked towards the TARDIS.

"Doctor! Are you crazy?!" Martha exclaimed.

"No. Well, actually. . ." the Time Lord trailed off.

"You can't let _them_ in the TARDIS! Who knows what they'll do to it!" He threw her hand back at the Avengers.

"Please, Martha, I have complete control of the situation."

"And we're still here by the way! We can handle ourselves!" Banner added.

Martha ignored him and continued on. "But what if something happens?"

"They're super heroes. They can take care of themselves," the Doctor said. "And you don't have to come if you don't want. Maybe it's better."

Martha huffed. "Of course I'm not coming! I have better things to do than going off to see distant planets! I have a husband now and I intend to spend time with him." She waved her hand at them. "Bye everyone." With that, Martha left the room, her soldiers going with her.

"Women, huh?" Tony asked, elbowing the Doctor in the ribs.

"Would you quit it?" the Time Lord snapped, pulling himself away. Stark up his hands up in defeat. "Okay, everybody who wants to go for a trip, get in the TARDIS!" He snapped his fingers and the box's door opened.

Thor walked up to the door and peeked in. "By Odin, 'tis larger on the inside!" He entered the spacecraft.

"What?!" Romanoff exclaimed. She followed Thor in.

"Hey, don't go in there!" Barton shouted. He glared at the Doctor and quickly went to retrieve the other agent.

"I really shouldn't be doing this, but it's too amazing for me not to," Bruce sighed as he entered.

"Come on Cap. You know you want to~" Tony smirked, motioning for Steve to come into the TARDIS.

Rogers crossed his arms. "No."  
"Pussy."

"Would you shut up?"

"Then come inside. We're going through time! We can go back to your time. You could see your family and whatever."

Steve glanced at the Doctor, who nodded. The super soldier clenched his fists and growled under his breath, putting his middle finger up at Tony. "Ugh, fuck you, you bastard." He went into the TARDIS.  
Only Fury was left.

"You coming?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't trust you," came the reply.

"I don't see why. I'm an expert."

"On what?"

"Um. . space travel, I guess. And the creatures of space; thinking of it, nearly everything in the universe. . ." The Time Lord ran his hand through his hair as he pondered.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

With a moment's hesitation, Fury started towards the ship. But not before giving the Doctor a death glare.

"Alright! All aboard the TARDIS, allons-y!"

And with that, the blue door was slammed closed behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

"Holy shit," Fury deadpanned as he stepped inside the TARDIS. The Doctor turned towards him, smirking.

"Welcome to the TARDIS! Best ship in the universe. Now, any suggestions on where to go?" the Doctor asked. He pulled his overcoat off and threw it over a beam then went up to the console and began flipping switches. A light humming filled the room. The Doctor glanced up, confused. He cocked an eyebrow.

"What's happening?" Natasha whispered to Clint.

"I have no clue," Agent Barton muttered.

The Doctor's expressions grew more aggravated as the humming became more forceful. Soon, it was a full blown buzzing. The Time Lord slammed his hand down on the controls suddenly. The levers pulled down and lights flashed.

"For the love of Gallifrey!" the stressed Doctor exclaimed.

"What? What happened?" Bruce asked, coming up to look at the various controls that seemed to be working by themselves.

"She's picking where we're going! She's not letting me interfere." He eyed the console with anger tinting his features.

"That's. . . actually really funny," Agent Romanoff smirked, putting a hand up to her face.

"You're not helping." The Doctor reached for a lever, only for a powerful wave of electricity to be sent up his arm. He fell backwards and landed half ways on the railing behind him. He pulled himself up, fumbling to regain his composure.

"Moody old box, isn't she?" Tony Stark joked. He idly set a hand down on the console and let out a yelp as the TARDIS shocked him. He shook his hand around like crazy, trying to rid his arm of the feeling.

The Doctor straightened out his suit and cleared his throat. "And-"

The TARDIS shook, the sound of her taking off catching everyone's attention.  
"-we're in flight," the Time Lord finished, sighing slightly. He then grinned and proceeded to jump around the controls.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Steve asked, startled.

"I have no idea!" The Doctor pulled his coat on from where he had tossed it over a support beam. He then stopped, frowning. "I hate not knowing." The wheezing of the spacecraft stopped, the final thud sounding loudly as it finally came to a halt. He smirked, sticking his hands in his pocket and twirling around. "Care to take a look?"

"Hell yeah!" Tony exclaimed.

"Stark," Fury warned, putting a hand in front of the other man.

"Lighten up, Director. You want to see where we are as much as I do, and I know it."

"I think anyone would be excited about seeing a completely different world or time, Stark," Agent Romanoff retorted.

"If you ladies are done arguing?" the Doctor interfered, preparing to open the box's doors. There were a series of vigorous head nods and the Time Lord grinned, throwing open the doors.

"Allons-y!"

* * *

I am _so _sorry! I didn't realize it had been that long since I updated! They'll come faster, I promise!


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much for over 100 follows, 60 favorites and reviews! It means so much! :) For a little treat, this will be an awesome chapter! Although, really, they're all pretty awesome chapters, so. . .**

* * *

"And, where are we?" Barton asked, staring out at the immense space before them. It was a lot like a plain, except the 'grass' was deep purple and the sky was green. There wasn't a tree in sight. Rolling hills spread out across the horizon.

"Hmm, let me check my watch," the Doctor said, pulling back his sleeve to look.

"You can't check where you are with a watch," Rogers snorted.

"On the contrary, my dear Captain," the Doctor mumbled slightly under his breath as he checked his watch, "but that's not fact! We are on the planet-"

"Watch out!" Steve shouted, slamming into the Doctor and shoving him to the ground. An object went shooting by, right where the Time Lord once stood. The other Avengers immediately drew their weapons, on guard. They glanced around warily.

"What the hell was that?" Fury demanded, his eye going on Steve.

Rogers looked up at the Director, breathing lightly, despite just knocking the Doctor off his feet in a full blown tackle. "I'm not sure, some kind of arrow? I saw it coming. Right towards this guy." He finished with a nod at the Time Lord.

"Uh, thanks, Captain," the Doctor said, sounding slightly out of it, "But you can get off me now."

"M'kay." Steve clambered off the Doctor and then grabbed his hand, hauling him to his feet.

"And I thought I was done with being tossed around by you people." The Doctor groaned and rubbed his back.

"We should stop wasting time. Whatever shot at you is still out there," Romanoff said, ending the conversation.

"Right," the Time Lord started, spinning around to face the group. "We're on the planet Ziuron. It's located in the Destorn galaxy. Relatively close to Earth and the Solar System, only about three hundred million light-years away."

"Close? How is that close?" Barton asked incredulously.

"In relation to everything else."

"Oh shit!" Tony barked, dodging another arrow as it came streaking towards him.

"We should move!" Fury ordered.

"I agree with that statement, but we have to be careful. The creatures that live here are very, very aggressive if not treated with respect. They're also very good shots," the Doctor informed them.

"Then why did you bring us here?"

"The TARDIS did, remember? I didn't have any part in this." He motioned around him. "Besides, we better get moving. The TARDIS wouldn't take us here without a reason and it's my job to find out what it that is." The Time Lord started off in the direction of where the projectiles came from, his coat swinging out behind him; long, cantering gait making it go completely off to one side before going back to the other.

"You're just going off?" Bruce asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Is that safe?"

"Yup. No use standing there like a bunch of Weeping Angels, is there?"

"A Weeping-what-now?" Tony asked. He hopped in behind the Doctor.

"Weeping Angels," the Doctor said, barely turning his head to look over his shoulder at Stark, "they're like statues, but they only move when no one's looking. They send you back in time and feed off the time energy as you, basically, live to death. A horrid way to go, really, but peaceful, at least."

"While that does sound. . . interesting, we have a "reason" to be here, apparently. What's that reason?" Romanoff asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor shrugged. "Yet." He glanced around, eyes scanning the plains. "Have to find out, first."

"But. . . where do we look? There's literally nothing here," Rogers said. He glanced around.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "You humans should stop complaining, I mean, look at where we are!" He twirled in a circle, arms out at his sides. "We're on an alien world for Gallifrey's sake! Seriously. Lighten up." He ended his speech with giving Steve a pat on the back. The super soldier gave him a deadpan glare, watching the Time Lord as he made his way back up to the front of the "line" they were currently in.

"But what if something happens?" Banner asked.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty good at this. Just follow me and avoid arrows." The Doctor stopped in his tracks, sighing. "Like that one." He leaped sideways, knocking Tony Stark off his feet with his arm as he clotheslined him.

"Jesus! Either shoot the arrows or don't, they don't need to just fire randomly," Barton growled after falling to his knees to dodge the projectile. He brushed his pants off and readjusted the bow and quiver on his back. "So how are we going to deal with this?"

Th Doctor glanced around, eyes narrowed against the twin suns in the sky. "Um, to be honest? I don't really know. All we can do is try and find the locals that are attempting to kill us. And I think they're right over there." He pointed with a finger right in front of them.

"What?" Natasha muttered, squinting her eyes at the distant area, "I don't see anything."

The Time Lord grimaced, rubbing the back of his head. "Well. . ."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Doctor..?"

"I _might have _forgotten to mention that they can turn invisible. . ."

"What?!" Fury exclaimed, rounding on the Doctor. "You mean that we could possibly surrounded by dozens or more angry aliens shooting arrows at us!?" His eye filled with menace.

"Uh, well. . ."

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, a whole ring of creatures surrounded the group. The Doctor slowly put his hands up and the rest of the group followed suit.

The Time Lord grinned sheepishly, the smile slowly turning into a wince as he glanced around him. The Avengers were glaring, eyes filled with anger. The locals were hissing, flicking their tails with their bows drawn, ready to release the killer shot.

"Yeah, maybe not my best move."

* * *

The team of people were now separated into groups. The Doctor and Tony in one cell, Barton and Romanoff in another, then Fury and Banner and Steve in a different one. But there was one thing in common with all seven of them: they were tied to the wall in chains, and (some) of their feet not even touching the floor.

"You are a dumb ass, you know that?" Tony asked, his gaze flicking over at the Time Lord chained next to him. Tony's feet were barely touching the floor, hands chained above his hand like everyone else's surely were, leaving his Arc Reactor on full view.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect this, did I? Okay, I did, but none the less, I really thought they'd be more, ya know. . . reasonable," the Doctor replied, his eyebrows doing a quick jump up on his face to emphasize his words. The Time Lord's feet were touching the floor, unlike Stark's.

"You were wrong."

"I can see that now."

". . . God dammit, Doctor."

* * *

"You've to be fucking kidding me."

"Come on, Clint, it could be worse."

"Natasha, are you the one upside down?"

"No, but I assume it sucks."

* * *

Fury looked over at Bruce, his muscles tensed. The man was struggling not to be overwhelmed by anger; struggling to control the rage inside him- it obviously wasn't working.

"Banner, just calm down," Fury said as gently as he could.

Bruce gave a long, drawn out growl, his hands clenched in the bonds that held him barely touching the floor. "I-I can't- I don't want to lose control. . . I'm not. . not gonna. . ."

"Breathe. Breathe. It's gonna be fine," Steve said. He pulled against the chains, but they were made out of a very strong metal; stronger than anything back on Earth.

"It is _not_ going to be fine! Thanks to that imbecile of an alien, we're going to die here!" Bruce rounded on Steve, lip curled in a snarl. His eyes tinged green momentarily, startling the calm Captain.

"He's going to fix this. We're a team; we can get through anything."

"We're going to die here."

* * *

The cell door opened, the grating making nearby creatures cringe. The Doctor glanced up in time to see the door screech shut once again.

"You will tell us what you are and why you have come," a creature said, voice slick and cool. It was tall, black furred, with two large ears on its head. Basically, a walking cat, with fingers and four long tails swinging from its back, each with fleshy appendages on the end used for grabbing. A pair of bright emerald green eyes shone from under slim eyebrows.

The Doctor shot it a smile, eyes bright. "Hello! I'm the Doctor!"

"The 'Doctor'?" it asked, eyes widening, "The Doctor! Destroyer of Worlds and Oncoming Storm!?" It backed up abruptly, hitting the cell wall.

The Doctor watched, wincing. "Uh. . . yes."

It narrowed its eyes, malice filling them. It walked up to the chained Time Lord, a sword materializing in its paw. "Then you and your friends will die."


	13. Chapter 13

"Wait! Wait!" the Doctor exclaimed, wriggling in his chains. The creature stopped, one eyebrow raising. "Okay, look, I know you're scared-"

"I am not scared!" it hissed, lip curling in a menacing snarl, "I am never scared!" The sword in its paw gleamed.

"Okay, okay." The Doctor took a deep breath, exchanging a quick glance with Tony, who was watching with large eyes. "Yes, I'm all of those things. But they're just names. Now, why don't you tell me yours?"

The cat-like creature paused, shifting; sword still in hand. Its gaze flicked between the door and the Time Lord before settling on him.

"Tyro," it responded roughly.

"Right. Since I can't just call you an "it" the whole time, I'll just stick with "he." Makes things much easier," the Doctor said. Tony looked with appall at him.

"Don't make him angry! He's obviously a boy!" Stark shouted.

"Um, no, Tony, actually. . . Zyriuns aren't male or female. They're kinda, well. . neither." The room went silent. Tyro took a step towards Stark, a blank expression on his face. When he was only an inch away from him, he stopped. Then without warning, his hand reached up and took ahold of the Arc Reactor. His claws unsheathed and dug into the skin around it. He then yanked the Arc Reactor right out of Tony's chest with a sudden motion, the whole violent act taking no more than a few seconds.

Tony gasped, his pupils shrinking. His chest heaved. Blood dripped down and stained his t-shirt. He let out a long shuddering sigh and fell unconscious.

"No! Tyro!" the Doctor yelled, struggling violently in his bonds.

The cat looked back at him. "What?"

"You can't take that! He didn't know!"

Tyro raised an eyebrow. "He must pay for his insolence."

"But he'll die without it!" The Doctor looked at the man chained next to him on the brink of death. "It's the only thing keeping him alive."

"Hmm. . ." Tyro seemed to ponder this, rolling his eyes around in his head. "Nah." A tail-hand came up from his back and grabbed the Arc Reactor from his paw.

"Please? Come on, what do you need that for?"

"Meh, I don't know." Tyro shrugged, then approached the Time Lord. A grin then made its way over his face. "Unless. . . I get something from you, perhaps. . ."

An eyebrow slowly rose on his face. "Uh, what would that be?"

"I don't really know. . . there's never been a Time Lord here before that presented themselves in such a manner. Maybe some _physiology_ lessons are in order."

"What kind?"

"Just regular. Heart, brain, lungs. . stuff like that." Tyro grinned maliciously.

"I-I guess. Just put that back in Tony and fix it," the Doctor said uncertainly.

"Nuh uh. After," Tyro growled.

"He'll die in a few minutes. You have you put it back _now._"

Tyro glanced back at the unconscious human that was paling every second. ". . Fine." He walked over to Tony and stuck the Arc Reactor back in his chest, tuning it back to glory before healing the wounds from his claws with a single flourish of his paw. The color returned to Tony's cheeks and he relaxed, going slack against his chains.

The Doctor smiled slightly, but it vanished as soon as Tyro turned back to him.

"Now," Tyro started, his voice gaining a hint of malice, "I'm going to go converse this matter with my boss. I'll be back shortly." He swung himself around and opened the cell door, exiting. The metal door slammed shut with a clang.

* * *

"I think- I'm think I'm gonna go unconscious. . ." Barton muttered, his face bright red. Natasha looked at him.

"Just stay awake. I'm going to call for help," the agent told him. She looked at the cell door, trying to see if there was anyone- or anything- that could help him. "Hello? Is anyone out there? We need some help in here!" She rattled her chains.

"Silence in there!" a loud, gruff voice snarled. Natasha retracted, her fists clenching tighter.

"Can you just put him right side up?"

"What did I just say?" A face appeared in the light that was emanating from the door. Natasha put on her best "please help me" face and made tears well up in her eyes.  
"Please! I don't want him getting hurt! Please. . ." She released a tear from her eye and looked at the creature.

It glanced between her and Clint, whose eyes were now barely open. Giving a loud, bored sigh, the brown-striped cat started unlocking the door. A belt of keys hung from its waist, jingling as it entered. It headed towards Clint. Before anything could happen, however, Natasha's boot-clad foot came up and knocked the alien in the jaw, a cracking sound echoing in the cell. The cat fell to the floor, hitting its head and laying motionless in an ever-growing pool of blood.

"Clint?" Natasha's eyes roved to the man hanging upside down in chains. He was unconscious. She blew out a breath and navigated her feet to the cat laying in blood. She maneuvered her feet to grab the keys it had dropped, then kicked up, sending the keys into her waiting hands. Her eyebrows were creased in concentration as she fiddled with the key. Her diligence was rewarded with a resounding click. Giving a small smirk of satisfaction, the Russian spy felt herself drop to the stone floor. A small splash of blood spattered across her boots and the surrounding stone. She grunted and shook her boot.

"Okay, Clint, let's get out of here," Romanoff mumbled, stretching up to unlock the chains. Forgetting totally about catching him, Clint fell into the blood and dust littering the ground. Natasha sighed. She then reached down and picked the unconscious man up under his arms before slinging him over her shoulder. With him in that position, she wobbled towards the prison door.

* * *

Now that Banner was calm, the three assessed their situation. They had no access to their weapons or anything. They were stuck.

"What are we supposed to do? We need a plan," Steve said.

"We're on an alien planet. Chained up. There is no way we can get out alone. We'll need help," Fury said.

"I'm not sure of the amount of help we'll get from the Doctor. He's in the same situation as we are," Bruce added.

"We can't just sit here and wait, can we?" Steve asked.

"And you won't have to," Natasha said from outside the cell door. The three men glanced up at their savior.

"Natasha? How'd you manage to escape?"

"A little thing called women's charm, boys." She unlocked the door and then set Clint down in a corner before moving her way to the other's chains.

"Is Clint alright?" Fury asked, rubbing at his wrists where the chains had chafed away at his skin.

"Yeah," Agent Romanoff responded, casting a glance at the downed agent, "just knocked out. He was upside down. Not sure why, but yeah."

"Okay then."

Rogers peeked out into the hallway. He returned with a smirk on his face. He looked over at Natasha. "I can see you've already taken care of the enemy." The two other men exchanged glances and looked out into the hall. What they saw was a bunch of cat bodies littering the floor.


End file.
